Last Day Of School?
by FieldHockeyWriter
Summary: Sharon is stoked on the last day of school, but an unpleaset surprise ruins it all...
1. Last Day Of School?

It was an ordinary day. Nothing different about it, every thing normal. The sky was blue, the grass was green, and it was warm out. Yep, the first day of summer had come. The first day of summer to Sharon, was the last day of school. Her alarm clock went off and she sat up and yawned. She looked around her room, eyes still half closed and yawned again.  
  
"Last day of school!" she said jumping out of bed. She jumped and danced until her dogs began to bark. She jumped off the bed and ran to the closet. "What to wear?" she said pulling out pink capris and a shirt with a blue butterfly. Quickly, Sharon changed then ran to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, combed her hair and looked good. She winked at herself in the mirror as she ran downstairs.  
  
"Sharon, where are you going? You didn't even eat yet!" Sharon stopped at the door.  
  
"Oh, come on mom! Last day of school, I want to get there early to.Well I just wanna get there early!" She ran out the front door. She walked with pep in her step. She spotted Conner and waved to him.  
  
"Conner, last day of school!" Sharon said running over to him.  
  
"I'm not so sure about that," Conner said with the usual lag in his voice.  
  
"What do mean by that Conner?" she asked, curious on what he meant.  
  
"Well, we missed a week in the winter because of that snowstorm." He said looking at the ground.  
  
"Oh Conner! Who cares! Everyone else is having their last day of school today, so why cant we?" Sharon said, reaching towards the sky. Conner sighed and shook his head as Sharon speed up towards Maria. Conner heard them laughing and saw them run off.  
  
"SEE YOU AT SCHOOL!" he yelled to them.  
  
* * *  
  
"Last day of school!" Sharon yelled walking into homeroom. Everyone clapped and cheered with her. All but Nina, Nina looked at the ceiling and yawned. Sharon ignored Nina as she walked to her desk. Maria sat next to Sharon and everyone still talked loudly.  
  
"AHEM," their teacher said sharply. They all got quite and looked up.  
  
"Due to our vacation from January, school will be extended another week." Everyone looked shocked, everyone but Conner. Angry voices filled the room. Sharon still stared straight ahead.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sharon screamed out.  
  
To Be Continued, Only If You People Like It! (This Means Read & Review Please) 


	2. Not Another Week!

Sharon looked at Maria and Maria looked at Sharon. Conner gave Sharon a, I told you so, look.  
  
"But why? Everyone else is getting out today?" Sharon cried out. Brock stood up.  
  
"This is totally unfair! Why should we stay another week while everyone else gets out?"  
  
"Well, maybe there is a good reason for all of this. Why are we the only ones still back in school?" Alden asked their teacher.  
  
"Lets see, you aren't the only school still in for a week. The other five middle schools are still in for another two weeks to be lucky you only have one more" Nina shook her head.  
  
"Who cares Braceface? You guys are in school for one more week, boo-hoo," Nina said.  
  
"What do you mean by, you guys?" Brock said glaring at Nina from over his glasses.  
  
"I mean im going to Aspen tonight and im staying for two weeks so im not going to be here." Allison coughed a little and Nina looked at her, "oh yea, Allison is coming with me." Allison smiled at everyone as they began talking even more rapidly and furiously. The bell rung and the day went on.  
  
Sharon got home and opened the door and shut it with a slam.  
  
"Why Sharon, I didn't know you got to keep your books this year," her mom said putting some plates in the sink.  
  
"We have another week of school mom. Another week," Sharon said slamming her head on the table. Josh ran downstairs with two water guns.  
  
"Wanna call Conner and Maria? We can have a water fight!" he said putting three of the guns on the table. Sharon knocked them off.  
  
"To much homework," She said looking up at Josh.  
  
"So? You have all summer to do it," he said sitting down.  
  
"Not quite, we have another week of school." Sharon grabbed her book bag and went upstairs, stomping her foot on every step. She threw her book bag down and fell onto her bed. She groaned and looked up.  
  
"Another week of hell," she said closing her eyes. 


	3. Maria Gone?

The phone rang and Sharon answered it.  
  
"Hello?" she asked lazily.  
  
"Sharon? Its Maria, what's wrong?" Sharon rolled over from her back to her stomach.  
  
"What do you mean what's wrong? We have another week of school, you heard Mr. Thompson. This is just what I need. At least I'll have you and Conner with me," Sharon said in an angry voice.  
  
"Well, that's why im calling. I called to say goodbye." Sharon sat up.  
  
"What do you mean goodbye?"  
  
"Im going to Europe with my family. It's a family vaction thing," Maria fumbled with her words, "but Conner will be with you!" Sharon sighed.  
  
"You know, its really rude to call someone and flaunt about how you are going away while your best friend is stuck here!" Sharon screamed.  
  
"Down tiger, I was just calling to say goodbye." Sharon shook her head.  
  
"Im sorry Maria, Its just the heat," Sharon said getting up and turing the air on.  
  
"Right, well, see you later," Maria said.  
  
"Yeah, way later," Sharon hung up the phone groaning again.  
  
***  
  
"SHARON! DINNER!" Her mom yelled from downstairs. Sharon rolled onto her side and groaned. She looked at her clock.  
  
"Seven O Clock," Sharon said, closing her eyes again. "SEVEN O CLOCK?" She jumped out of bed. Had she really been asleep all that time? She couldn't have, she still had three hours worth of homework to do.  
  
"CANT EAT NOW MOM!" Sharon yelled to her mom. She took out a pile of books and began with Algebra. About three hours later, Sharon was asleep. But she wasn't done with her homework. Adam walked past her room and stopped in the door way.  
  
"Sharon?" he asked walking into her room. Sharon was sound asleep. Adam shrugged and turned out her light. "Night night," he said.  
  
***  
  
The sun came up and Sharon fell out of her chair. She rubbed her head.  
  
"I feel like I slept on a cactus," she said looking at the chair. She rolled over on the ground and went to sleep again.at 9:00 in the moring. 


End file.
